Forbidden love
by Xx-ANG31A12-xX
Summary: This started of being my English h/w about having forbidden love with a football player. The story is about a witch called Angela who has a one night stand with CR and later falls in love with him and is pregnant. Little does she know that CR is Voldemort's son seeking revenge on Harry for killing his father. He gathers followers to go against Harry. He has to kill Angela but can't
1. Chapter 1

"Hey baby." I said in my white crop top and white skirt to my friend Aneisha who was complaining about all the boys in the club who didn't ask her to dance.

"Hey babes no one wants to dance with me and theirs lots of peng boys in here." Said Aneisha sulking and sipping her drink.

"So why don't we dance together and see what happens from there." I said

"Hey this is our song remember in secondary." Said Aneisha who looked towards the speakers.

"Fantasy!" we said in unison. We walked towards the middle of the dance floor. The spotlight shone as we started dancing.

"When you walk by every night, talking sweet and looking fine, all the things that go through my mind baby I'm so into you darling if you only knew half the things that go through my mind but it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby when I open my eyes you have already saved me but it it's just a sweet sweet fantasy when I open my eyes you have already saved me." Sang the speakers as we danced.

"Hey look that guy over there is totally checking you out. Doesn't look a bit like you know who." Said Aneisha who eyes were so tight together and smiling.

He stared at me constantly and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. The spotlight shined on him and he was all I focused on. Every time he looked at me he smiled with his perfectly white teeth and talked to his friend and looked at me. I danced cutely with my drink in my hand and sipping through the straw.

"Hey is it me or is that guy checking me out." I said excitedly pointing at him.

"Yeah he totally is! Go talk to him." Aneisha squealed pushing me towards him.

"He might not speak English though." I said worriedly but then I realised that I spoke Portuguese. "You know what I am just gonna play it cool and wait for HIM to ask me out if he is interested and see where it goes I guess."

"Ok." Sighed Aneisha.

Out of nowhere some fit boys came and asked for us to dance. I was about yes before He came towards me.

"hmmmm." I said as I thought.

"Yes!" Shouted Aneisha excitedly as she took the gentlemen's hand and followed him. "Finally!" She mouthed to me.

I was still deciding whether or not if I should dance with him. He stared at me with his jet black eyes you can just fade into. I stared at him blankly like he hadn't asked me.

"Excuse me, I would like to take my girl. So can you clear off please!" Said Cristiano as he went towards his face.

"My girl?" I said to myself and smiled as he grabbed my hand and watched him go.

"Hi sorry about that." He said shyly.

"So what is this all about me being your girl?" I said to him smiling.

"I really like you." He said and smiled back.

Alison was still dancing with that boy and I was there smiling and looking deep into his brown eyes that I got lost in. She stared at me and put up a thumbs up.

"So do you want to go my hotel?" He said to me swing back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah." I said smiling and looking him in the eyes and holding one of his hand as he flicked my hair back and touching my cheek so delicately.

"What is your name?" I asked as I realised completely forgotten to ask him.

"Christian short for Christian-" He said before I interrupted him.

"My name is Angel-" I said.

"My car is down there." He interrupted and laughed as he looked at me. I couldn't help it so I looked back at him and smiled at him.

"Its cold do you want my jacket?" He asked wrapping his jacket around me.

"No you should have it." I said giving it back.

"Its alright." He said wrapping around me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

I stopped him and I touched his soft cheeks and pulled him towards my face as I leaned in and kissed his rose pink lips. I pulled back so we carry on going but he reached in and kissed me again and longer. I was getting a tingly feeling on tongue a feeling. I have never gotten before. He is different and not like the rest. He pulled back and grabbed my hand walking on.

He led me towards his Royce, he opened the door like a gentlemen and led me into the front seat. I strapped my seatbelt and he did his and we were off to his hotel.

We went towards the white door that said number 15; he took out the gold key from his back pocket and pushed the door open and said "after you". I blushed and walked in, he took my bag and hung it on the coat hanger. I walked around touching everything and look deeply into it and inspecting it.

"Tequila shots?" he asked me as I turned around to see him holding the bottle and the shot glasses in the air.

"Why not." I said walking towards the bar where he was sitting. He filled all the glasses and said "1 2 3 Go!" I drank all the glasses in front of me and started to feel tipsy. He won the first round. He could barely sit right on his chair and couldn't control himself.

"You are really good at this but I am going to win the next rounds though." I said laughing weirdly. The harsh scent of drink can be smelt of my person. I know it, and so does he. He can see me struggling to keep my balance, and I know I'm struggling to keep it. It's like some sort of outer body experience. My legs don't work as I tell them. Neither do my hands. Or my fingers. Somewhere, deep inside I know my brain is sending signals telling me what to do. Whether or not my body is listening is a different story. I can feel it moving. It can feel it doing what it wants. Can I stop it? We all know the answer to that. It's doing as it pleases.

"Bring it on!" He shouted encouraging me to beat him. "Come on then! Fill it all up!" I said feeling the alcohol intoxicating my lungs. I drank all the tequila as fast as I can but he still won.

"Ha, I won!" He said laughing in my face and lifting me from the chair and lifting me in the air and spinning me round and round. It made me feel sick, he put me down and we both ran to the toilet. I vomited in the toilet for 10 mins. I washed my mouth with the mouthwash on the sink and spat it out after 30 seconds. I walked into the bedroom where he was washing his face and the drinking it with a towel.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he lying down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm alright. How about you?" I asked lying on the bed next to him putting my hand on his arm and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I am fine." He said putting his arm around me and looking back in my eyes. It was silence for a minute before he leaned in and kissed me cheek and it was silence but then I leaned in and kissed his rosy pink lips. I was still getting that feeling that I got before. I pulled back to get up and wash my face and he stood up as well, stroking my shoulder and kissing my neck.

As I turned around he pushed me onto the bed giving me a sexy look that set my whole body on fire while he pushed my legs apart and rested his body on mine. We were radiating heat off each other's body and breathing deeply in unison. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against mine, one hand in my sweet smelling hair and the other one on my bottom caressing it, squeezing it and touching it. He started kissing my neck and I couldn't help but gasp and giggle like a school girl with a teenage crush as he started licking the sensitive spot. All of a sudden, I moved away from him to tear off my clothes seductively while he looked at me like a lion devouring his prey. He moved his hands under my crop tops and ripped it off making me shriek and placed two fingers on each of my breasts rubbing it till it became hard and then sucking on it.

Once he finished, I felt his two fingers trailing down to skirt and under my underwear to reveal that I was wet and ready for him. He took off my skirt without even thinking about it and removed my underwear with his teeth, his hands moved to my vagina and rubbing my clit. Then he moved his lips to my clit and started sucking on it while I was gasping, moaning and laughing at this pleasurable feeling of having him give me an orgasm. Suddenly, he moved his penis into her vagina hole and moved up and down giving me unthinkable pleasure.

He got off me and laid at the other side of me taking a moment to breathe after the act we committed. We both stared at the ceiling panting until I said "Wow!" turning my head and looking at him and he turned his head as well and said "I know right!" and kissed me passionately.

I looked at the clock on the wall and the time was 00:28. I was extremely tired and started to faded asleep, my eyes were constantly drifting into a deep sleep. My vision was blurry but I can still see him asleep. I couldn't fight it anymore my tiredness won ;I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

11:00*

I stretched my arm out and felt nothing on the bed. I rubbed my eyes until I was fully awake and saw he wasn't there anymore. I took the covers and walked to all the rooms to see where he was. He came in with breakfast and kissed me.

"I wanted to be the first thing you see when you wake up." He said directing me back to bed.

"It is alright." I said getting back to bed and he came in as well. "Thank you baby." I said kissing him and tucking into the breakfast."Work!" I shouted and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as he got out of bed and put on his clothes as well.

"Work." I said getting ready as fast as I can.

"Should I drop you off?" He asked me opening the door.

"No. Don't worry." I said closing the door.

He opened the door and asked "Can I have your number at least?""Sure." I said as he gave me the paper and pen. "Call me!" I said as he smiled at me and waved bye.


End file.
